


Nerves

by Mix Stitch (Synph)



Category: DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2154879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synph/pseuds/Mix%20Stitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons why they’re getting ready to come out like this, but only two of them matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: fleetsparrow- style (loosely interpreted)

After the fourth time that Bruce catches Dick reaching up to fiddle with the tie around his neck, he decides to take pity on his lover before the designer for the event can a catch him in the act of messing up her hard work. Bruce does a little reaching of his own, sliding a long arm around Dick’s waist and leaning in until their bodies brush.

The catch to Dick’s breath is wholly gratifying and Bruce allows himself a moment to smile at the reaction that simple touch garners.

"This interview was your idea," Bruce says, dipping his head slightly so that he can speak into his lover’s ear. "Why are you so nervous?"

Dick shivers against Bruce’s body at that first brush of mouth against ear and then turns slightly, shifting until he can look up at Bruce’s face.  The faintest of furrows stretches across his forehead, the expression close enough to a frown to make Bruce feel like calling the whole event off.

"I don’t know," Dick confesses after a moment. He gestures first at his body and then at Bruce’s own. They’re dressed to the nines for this, in tailored suits that make them look a little like matching, and expensive, book ends. "You know I love getting to wear designer duds like this, but Bruce — Is this really a good idea? It’s an awful lot of publicity all things considered."

Bruce refrains from bringing up again how it was all Dick’s idea to hold the interview with the lead writer for the Gazette’s society pages in order to distract from more troubling, superhero-related news.

Instead, he starts to stroke Dick’s hip, fingers slipping underneath the silvery blue fabric of his vest in order to come as close to warm skin as possible. Rubbing his fingers in tight circles over Dick’s hip through his pants helps. Within moments, Dick relaxes enough to let his head rest against Bruce’s shoulder.

"We don’t have to do this," Bruce offers after a long moment of hesitation. "Not if you’re not ready."

Dick sighs. “It’s just — Bruce, we’re coming out as a couple in the society pages. You know how bad this can go — for us and for the company. How the hell are you so calm?”

Ah.

Bruce doesn’t have to pause to think about his answer to that. He looks at Dick, into a face that he knows better than his own, and feels a small smile settle on his face.

"I want every single person in Gotham to know how I feel about you," Bruce says as though that’s all that matters. "I want to brag that I have you, that you have me."

Dick’s cheeks darken with an almost imperceptible flush and he glances away. “Bruce —”

"It’s true," Bruce says, giving Dick’s hip one last, hard squeeze before he pulls his hand away. "But, it doesn’t hurt that I won’t have to deal with heiresses half my age throwing themselves at me because they think I’m single and looking for a wife."

The little snort of laughter that Dick seems helpless to stifle is so charming that Bruce finds himself categorizing it as “cute” before he catches himself. Dick’s nose crinkles as he grins up at Bruce and his eyes gleam like chips of perfectly cut sapphires.

"Oh, Bruce," Dick croons in a way that usually bodes well for Bruce being teased mercilessly. "They’ll hound you twice as hard after this. The only thing better than being married to someone as wealthy as you are, would be if they could have a baby for you." The snorting laughter turns into quiet giggling and Dick resists all of Bruce’s attempts to quiet him.

All of them except for one.

"Laugh while you can," Bruce mutters darkly.

"Hm?"

"They’re going to come after you too," Bruce points out with a sharp smile of his own. "Once people see how good you look in this suit, I think they’ll forget all about me and my money."


End file.
